


Phlegm Pie

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anti Bullying Squad, Bullying, Cutting, F/M, M/M, No Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some assholes just needs to be brought down a peg the Stilinski way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phlegm Pie

Stiles did not exactly have a problem with bullies. When you are a skinny tall glass of limp water, you cannot afford to have a problem with bullies. However, what he did have a problem with is a system that lets bullying happen without any reform or students complains subdued so that the school can maintain its image of being a good one. So Stiles came upon a system via which not the bullies precisely, but the people behind the bullying would be hard pressed into doing something positive after all.

Usually it meant talking a reluctant Scott along with the required implements and planting fake does for the administrative personnel or teacher who had been blatant in their effort to not curb bullying, with enough signatures of the said bullies that they usually ended up with detention while the teachers and others went along with dented cars, missing hairdos and assorted hauls from the war with Stiles, not that anyone knew about it. It was a dangerous situation and optimal for secrecy and because Stiles’s only friend was Scott and Scott’s only friend was Stiles, it never went out of their circle. 

When Allison joined in, she was more gleeful about the criminal act and making the fuckers pay for not standing up for people who couldn’t. Sadly, her inclusion brought Lydia in the fold as well, mostly because she always knew that it was Stiles and now had Allison to act as the reason for joining and also because under her very specific social stratagem of staying relevant, under all that glamour and fashion sense beat the heart of a warrior. So while the rigid social rules demanded that she not bend over the unfairness of bullying, she didn’t see why she should not attempt at helping some people, so long as they deserved her help. 

Erica and Boyd were surprise entries into this circle, but that was more because they were some of the most bullied people in the school. They had repeat offenders in every one of the more famous bullies, what they liked to do because it had been done to them. So when they joined, Stiles discovered an impressive amount of data to use against the said bullies. It was after Isaac joined that the whole gang was officially named as an anti bully corporation and the general population came to know of these pint sized vigilantes.

Complaints against bullies were anonymously sent to a tumblr account that Danny helped Lydia set up in lieu of taking care of a homophobic jerk who had been making lewd comments against him. It also brought his promise to upgrade when required and regular upkeep of the site. They would fist check to see if the complaint is legitimate and in case it is, they would get to work. They somehow, by the dint of some miracle or the karma they were gathering, managed to keep on doing it till their last month in school. Successors were discussed, but then discarded – handing over a system like that without having gone through the experience would just turn into another bullying.

Still it was a system that worked, made their school react very strongly and quickly to bullying and made people looking for acceptance less likely to bully when an unknown ally could be anywhere to see the happenings. 

On the said day, with one more month to go, Stiles climbed down from his jeep and had to eep and flail back because a seriously pissed looking dude was standing before him glowering majestically. While Stiles tried to steer his heart away from a minor heart attack, the other dude, who also had a majestic pair of eyebrows that were as thick as John Lennon’s sideburns, growled into his vicinity, “Are you Stiles, the guy who takes cares of bullies for others?”

Stiles stared at the guy’s face. There was something familiar there, something about the glower, although the one he had seen before had been thinner and even more hostile/unimpressed. O yes, Cora Hale. A badass girl who took shit from no one, which had created some problem for her a few months ago, but Stiles and his merry band had intervened and her bullying had stopped or so he had assumed. Now that Stiles looked closely, he saw that the individual standing before him and blocking all the exit away from the car was past student Derek Hale.

Derek Hale was really good looking, except when he was scowling, and except that he was always scowling. Stiles still thought him hot and cool too. Wondering if Cora was getting harassed again, Stiles asked, “Is Cora getting harassed again by that jerk Jimmy?”

Derek looks shocked for half a second before pursing his lips and shaking his head. He says, “No, no this time it is not a student. It’s a teacher, who is harassing her and we have complained with the authorities, but I think he has some connections and they are not doing anything. She, she has started cutting Stiles. I, I just need some help, I will do whatever to be done myself, I am sure my parents will be able to keep me from jail as his people seems to be able to keep him away from one. I am no longer a student here and I just need a little help.”

Squashing the trill that went through him when he heard Derek say his name easily, as if he was habituated to say his name in the passing every now and then, Stiles said, “Let me guess, it is Harris, right? A lot of students have had problems with him, particularly students he carried out his grudges on. You hang on, we will get something done one way or another. Why don’t you give me your number and I will tell you after we have decided what to do huh?”

Derek starts at that and then rattles out his number. The gang meets, outrageous suggestions are pulled out and a final solution is upheld, that requires Scott and Stiles to go to the Beacon Hills Hospital and bring something mushy back in a plastic bag while they gag the whole way over. The next day, Harries gets pied in the face with a dish full of phlegm and Derek gets arrested because he does it in the open while students are leaving and a lot of them get it on their phones and Stiles goes to visit Derek in the police station and when he comes out, they kiss for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comments thank you!


End file.
